


Golden Age

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley reflects on her time with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 prompt 'epoch'. (Mild spoilers for the first two Big Finish Eight Doctor seasons).

_It began for her when Time dictated she should die._

She’d wanted adventure, stowing away into the clouds, but now there were stars on her horizon. She’d ridden a Vortisaur, seen Venice sink, been to the past and the future, and met all sorts of people, but none stranger than the Doctor.

And while this was an epoch for her, the Doctor would go on. He might remember a jolly good time he’d had with Charley, but for the man who knew Lenin, this was nothing extraordinary.

_It ended in love and hate and a universe that was theirs alone._


End file.
